


Nothing to Worry About

by IJustGoNormalSometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets jealous too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure!Stiles, M/M, Stiles gets jealous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats really all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGoNormalSometimes/pseuds/IJustGoNormalSometimes
Summary: Stiles is uncomfortable by everybody making advances on his hotter-than-the-sun boyfriend, but the girls know exactly what to say to make him realize that maybe, just maybe, he’s got nothing to worry about.





	Nothing to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just had a really nice, wholesome Sterek thought and well... it kind of became this. I don’t know if I’m gonna do something with this, like maybe elaborate a bit more or turn it into a series... maybe when I’m not stuck doing Christmas shopping... 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And please excuse any grammar mistakes... my English is not perfect and I’m just human, but feedback is appreciated. :)

Stiles seems a bit down when he goes out for drinks with Lydia, Erica, Malia and Cora, and of course they all notice. They go out like this at least once a week, and that’s how he learns the gossip about everyone (and he means, EVERYONE) in Beacon Hills. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t know some of this stuff, but the point is they’re all good friends now. 

 

Erica is the first to question him about his mood as soon as they sit down with their drinks. “Ok, Stilinski, spit it out, what’s on your mind?” 

 

Stiles flails a bit “What makes you think there’s something on my mind?” Then he stops and reconsiders, “I mean... of course there’s lots of things in my mind- I jus- why do you ask?”

 

Lydia speaks up “Oh c’mon, you’ve been moping ever since we came to pick you up. What’s up? Did you and Derek have a fight or something?”

 

Cora stands up abruptly “If we’re gonna talk about my brother’s love life I need more than just a beer” and with that she leaves, disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Stiles laughs nervously. He doesn’t like when they all gang up on him, and he’d really rather not talk about this. “It’s nothing. Everything’s fine with Derek... it’s- its fucking great actually” he says with a small private smile. Three months and the butterflies haven’t faded. 

 

Malia quirks an eyebrow “You sound surprised”

 

Stiles scoffs “Well, yeah, I mean- Have you seen Derek? He’s- he’s fucking sex on legs and I’m... well I’m me... I’m still a little surprised he even wants to be with me, to be honest” he shrugs. It’s true, though. When Derek confessed and asked Stiles out, Stiles had to pinch himself several times until he was absolutely convinced it wasn’t some kind of bittersweet dream. To this day, sometimes he feels like he’s just waiting for the other shoe to drop... Derek saying goodbye and moving on forever, for example. 

 

Erica looks confused “It’s been three months Stiles”

 

Stiles sighs “Well, yeah. Still though, I mean, Derek is like really out of my league, you know? I’m not really sure why he even likes me in the first place...”  He looks up to the sad look on Lydia’s face and clears his throat, shrugging “It-It’s nothing- I’m just being stupid, can we just drop-” but he’s interrupted by Cora sitting back down on the booth.

 

“Stiles if you don’t know by now that Derek’s fucking insane about you, I don’t know what my big bro’s been telling ya... but it’s obvious to all of us” she shrugs and takes a sip of her pretty drink.

 

Stiles frowns “He’s fine... I’m fine, I just-” he looks at all the girls in the eye and then huffs. “Fine. Fine, I’ll tell you. But you gotta promise not to tell Derek, ok?” He says, and they all nod enthusiastically so Stiles sighs once again and begins “We were at the diner today and the waitress couldn’t stop hitting on Derek. At first it was, you know, the usual. But she was really insistent and it just-“ Stiles flails with his hands while making a frustrated sound, hoping to convey his thoughts.

 

Lydia smirks “It got you jealous?”

 

Stiles looks at her with shock “What? No! I- I mean yeah but, you know, he’s my boyfriend... I have the right!”

 

Erica smirks “And that’s what got your panties in a twist? Some rando hitting on your man?” 

 

Stiles looks down “Well... after we got out, Derek asked if I was ok and I told him, you know, that the waitress was a bit annoying with all her in-your-face flirting... and he said” Stiles sighs, annoyed with himself for letting this get to him “He said that it happens all the time to him and that I shouldn’t worry about it...”

 

The four girls grimace simultaneously. Stiles didn’t want to know why, but a sense of dread was spreading heavy on his gut... maybe this was worse than he thought, or maybe they knew something. His panic was spiking when Malia spoke up, “Ok yeah that’s bad, I get it. It sucks that people hit on your boyfriend and all... but I’ve seen you jealous before. You don’t just smell jealous, Stiles... you smell sad too”

 

Stiles looks up at her and shrugs. All of a sudden the tabletop was super interesting. He finally mutters, almost hoping they won’t hear him “What if one of this days a really awesome person hits on him, and he realizes he can do so much better?” His voice is small and he hates himself a bit more for that, but before he can dismiss the whole conversation and start over, he catches a glimpse of the girls looking at each other. Cora clears her throat

 

“Ok as weird as this may be coming from all of us, Stiles, we can all agree that you’re pretty hot, ok? You’re not out of his league, and even if you were, he still wants to be with you, so... So what if he’s getting hit on? You attract lots of attention too, that doesn’t mean you’ll just go along with the next dumbass that comes by drooling” she says. Stiles watches as as all the girls nod their heads in agreement.

 

He scoffs, bitter amusement in his voice as he says “Ha! Yeah, ‘cause I’m the one getting hit on all the time, right?”

 

Erica rolls her eyes “That’s because of the Murder Look. Trust us, you have a fine ass Stilinski, and a fine face too. People notice that kind of shit”

 

Stiles rewinds in his head “The Murder Look?”

 

Cora smiles “You know, the look Derek gives the guys and girls that wanna hit on you... the Murder Look” she shrugs as if this is common knowledge.

 

This isn’t fucking common knowledge, this is new knowledge! Why doesn’t Stiles have this new knowledge?!  “No I don’t know! Where are you getting this from?” He asks puzzled. Not once has he noticed Derek giving Murder Looks. Unless it’s at the Big Asshole of the week, but that’s another story.

 

Erica laughs “Oh, c’mon Stiles, you’re telling me you’ve never noticed how Derek gets a little bit touchier when he’s out with you? He practically growls at anyone that so much as blinks your way” 

 

Stiles looks blankly at her “Uhhhh... no?”

 

Cora snorts and gets out her phone. While she’s flipping through some pictures, she says “We tease Derek all the time about that Look. It’s really funny to see him get all riled up about nothing. He gets all wolfy and possessive” she says, then turns her phone at him.

 

The picture is of him and Derek at the bar on a Pack night. Stiles seems to be asking for drinks, and Derek has an arm over his shoulder. Stiles notices the werewolf is throwing a glance that surely promises slow torture and murder at some guy that appears to be checking out Stiles, if the clear trajectory of the man’s eyes to his ass is anything to go by. The warmth in his chest spreads all over. Lydia speaks up “He loves you Stiles. You really got nothing to worry about”

 

Cora adds “You make him really happy. He’s all kinds of in love with you” and as an afterthought she says “It’s disgusting but it’s true” she smiles, taking another sip. 

 

Erica bumps his knee “So can you stop moping so we can have some fun?” She says, pointing her bottle at him. Stiles smiles and nods, nudging her bottle with his. She grins, “Ok, so. You’re never gonna guess what I heard at the store...” and just like that, the weight on Stiles’ shoulders evaporates, leaving him warm all over and wishing he can catch Derek awake when he gets back tonight. 

 

When they call it a night, instead of driving to his Dad’s, Stiles drives to Derek’s. He’s been spending more nights there anyways, and Derek (the adorable idiot) was probably waiting up for him. 

 

Sure enough the lights are on when Stiles parks the Jeep (he had one drink, he could totally drive), and he makes his way inside with his own key.

 

Derek turns and makes eye contact with him, a slow, small smile appears as he says “Hey”. Just one syllable, and it just serves to remind Stiles how utterly fucked he is, how deep the affection for Derek goes. He smiles back and starts for the couch, just itching for some cuddles, when a thought crosses his mind

 

“You never told me about the Murder Look” he blurts out. Derek’s ears turn pink in an instant and Stiles smiles wider, moving to straddle Derek on the couch, twining his arms around the wolf’s neck. He can see Derek go rigid at the comment. 

 

“Hey, hey, I’m not mad. You get jealous too, I get it” Stiles continues with a smile, trying to soothe the tension that built up on Derek’s shoulders at the accusation “Well, I mean, I don’t know why you get jealous at all, ‘cause you’re it for me and you know that, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you that... You literally ruined me for the rest of humanity, Der. You shouldn’t need to worry” he says amused. 

 

Derek’s answering smile lights up his face, he leans closer, their foreheads barely touching, and he snakes his arms around Stiles’ hips as he says “It’s because you’re mine, and you’re perfect, and smart... and I don’t like it when others look at you, so I get... territorial”

 

Stiles catches Derek’s beautiful eyes “So you don’t just get jealous, you get wolfy jealous? That’s adorable” says Stiles, not mocking Derek, but honestly appreciating the gesture. It means Derek cares enough for Stiles that he gets a bit jealous. It also means that Stiles should make it clear (well, clearer) that he has no intention of leaving Derek, like, ever. 

 

Derek chuckles, almost purring at the heavenly mix of all of Stiles’ emotions in the air and on his skin. He smells happy, content, a bit aroused, and Derek would call that look in his eyes ‘love’ if he wasn’t so afraid to jynx it “Cora told you?”

 

Stiles shruggs “After what happened at the diner I was... well, I got jealous. Like. Really jealous” he says and he feels a bit embarrassed at the admission, not like Derek didn’t already know he got jealous, but still.

 

“I don’t know if you know this, Hale, but you’re smokin’... and I got worried...” he says, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. “Cora and the girls were just trying to make me understand I got nothing to worry about... and they showed me this picture...” Derek groans at that, probably knowing exactly what picture he was talking about, but Stiles just chuckles. “You were eye-murdering people, Der” 

 

Derek smiles finally, looking up and bumping his nose with Stiles’ softly. After a moment of comfortable silence, Derek felt like he had to make something clear “You’re it for me too, you know that right?” Stiles feels his heart skip a bit, and by the smug look on Derek’s face, he hears it too. 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes but Derek pulls him in the last few inches and kisses the lights out of him.

 

Stiles trusts Derek, more than anyone. But his brain sometimes slaps him with low self esteem and he gets doubts, and he starts overthinking everything. Stiles knows Derek wouldn’t cheat on him, he knows deep down Derek loves him, even if most of the time he doesn’t feel worthy. But most importantly, he knows now that all of this happens to Derek too, sometimes. 

 

“We gotta remind each other more often” says Stiles.

 

Derek just kisses him again and nuzzles his nose on Stiles’ neck, “Agreed”. Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
